Ginny's Brain Won't Shut It
by Patches O'Houlihan
Summary: The romantic adventures of Ginevra Weasely and Harry Potter.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: This is just a drabble I wrote in Ginny's perspective. I might expand it later but right now it's a one-shot. This is my first time writing and I'm experimenting. I welcome any and all criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling's does. I do not own Archie Comics.

I don't think History of Magic could be more boring. Binns is going to have lots of company as a ghost because I am positive he is going to bore everything single one of us to death. I tried to push the thoughts of my own mortality out of my head and began playing with my brilliant red hair. My mind began to wander, wander to thoughts of a dark haired boy with brilliant green eyes…

I straightened in my chair in horror. This could not be happening. You do not like Harry Potter. You are a tough independent woman free of stupid crushes. You are a chaser on the Quidditch team, confidant of Fred and George, fighter of Voldemort, member of the DA and popular with the boys to boot. You are not some silly love sick puppy falling for the most obvious boy in the world.

Right.

Then why were you so upset when that boy became so enamoured with Cho? Stupid Cho with her long shiny black hair. I mean what else was she really good at other than looking pretty? Look at my long list of talents!

OH MY GOD. I just had the worst thought. I'm Betty and Cho is Veronica! From those stupid Archie comics your dad used to collect because they were "authentic muggle artifacts". I used to pity Betty so much because she was mooning over some guy who clearly didn't reciprocate. Betty was so talented in school, athletic, and everyone liked her. She just couldn't get past this stupid guy though and wasted everything that came her way. She was so pathetic. And now I am pathetic.

At least Harry is better than Archie. Harry saves the world and doesn't take advantage of me like Archie did with Betty. This however, doesn't detract from the fact that I am pathetic!! Why can't I get over this! Harry will never think of me as anything more than Ron's little sister or at best a friend!! I am wasting my time.

As the History of Magic class came to an end, I reached a conclusion. I could not continue like this. I am my own person and my choices determine my destiny. I choose to no longer like Harry Potter. There, I am liberated. Go Me!!! Throw your hands up in the air! Woohoo! I smiled as I walked down the hall, pleased with my decision.

"Ginny!" I turned around as someone called my name. It was Harry! Okay Ginny, be cool. This is your test. Remember you are over him. You will just say a brief hello and go upstairs and review everything you just missed in History of Magic. You have a test coming up, a test. Remember.

"So Ginny, Ron and I are going to go practice some Quidditch and we could really use another player, you up for it?" he asked.

"Actually Harry…" I began as I stared into his beautiful green eyes, eyes that seem to draw me into their…ARGH. I gave myself a mental slap and continued. "I really need to study". He gazed pleadingly at me.

"Please?" he asked again.

"Well..." I hesitated. He smiled at me and I could feel all my resolutions crumbling. "Sure".

"Great! You're the best Gin!" Harry said as he began to hurry away. "Meet us on the pitch in ten minutes!" I gazed lovingly after him.

Damnit. Clearly, this is going to be more work than I thought.


	2. Right

Thanks for the reviews! I decided to continue this and see how far I can go with it. Fred/Hermione is one of my favourite ships so I decided to throw them in. Any suggestions/criticisms would be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

After a vigorous game of Quidditch, where I kicked ass, love apparently not dampening my competitive edge, I head up to the dormitory to ponder my problem. I know I will be able to come up with deep insights and insightful solutions regarding the Potter problem. My mind has no limits…

Okay, fine. I'm planning on going upstairs to eat chocolate until I collapse in a sugar induced coma. Happy now? As I head towards the dormitory I come across my brother Fred in the Gryffindor common room. Looking pensive. Reading a book. I know something disastrous must have happened and run up to him immediately.

"Fred, are you alright?" I demand. He looks up at me startled, and quickly tries to hide the cover. Using my lightning Quidditch reflexes, I snatch it away from him and read the title, Faking Smarts to Win the Witch of Your Dreams. I look up at Fred in amazement but he's already bolted. At that moment Hermione walks into the tower.

Wait, Hermione. She's brainy. Could Fred …

OH MY GOD. FRED LIKES HERMIONE! I mean we don't know any other brainy girls right? Right? This is incredible. This literally blows my mind. I start to idly leaf through the book as I ponder this new development.

"Hey Ginny," a voice I know all too well calls. I whirl around to face Harry, summoning what I hope is a charming smile. I know I'm suppose to be getting over him not encouraging him, but hey it never hurts to put one's best foot forward in situations, right? Right. Anyway, Harry seems fixated on my lower body. What is he looking at? Oh no…

"Anything you want to tell me Gin?" Harry asks, a teasing smile on his face. My brain freezes. I couldn't betray Fred. "Uh, gah, well…" is all I manage to stutter out as Harry walks away chuckling.

Smooth Ginny, real smooth. That ought to really impress him. Though this could work to my advantage. I don't want to impress him, so humiliating myself is a good thing because it will eventually help me get over Harry Potter. What I just did seems stupid, but really it's brilliant. Absolutely brilliant.

Bullshit.

Stupid Fred and his stupid, stupid, book. This is all his fault. I should really tell Hermione he likes her in revenge. I begin to ponder this delightful prospect when someone grabs my arm. I whirl around to face…

Hermione. Crap. My brain takes another vacation as I stare into her face. She's saying something to me but I can't hear it. I bolt in sheer panic, dropping the book as I go. As I run, I decide to proceed with the original chocolate plan while hiding under my covers and coming up with a good story to tell Hermione about my insane behaviour. Not one for Harry though. I don't care about him. He can think I'm crazy and love starved and pathetic…

Wait, that's no good. I'm supposed to be presenting myself as a rational and desirable woman, who is completely over him. The plan requires that he think I'm not a freak. Therefore, I have to impress him and convince him I'm awesome for my own personal growth. Yep, it has nothing at all to do with the fact that I like him, not at all.

Right…


	3. The plot thickens

Author's Note: Sorry so long for the update, school and work sucked up all of my time. Any suggestions on future plot lines will be taken into advisement. Sorry for the shortish chapters, my creativity appears to burn out rather quickly and my time is limited. I'll try for a longer one next time. Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

I crawl into bed after an exhausting day. I managed to patch things up with Hermione after babbling something about her recreating a nightmare when she grabbed my arm. She seemed to accept what I thought was a rather weak excuse.

Hmm…troubling. Does Hermione think I'm an airhead? Nah, then she wouldn't have asked me to give her some flying lessons. Apparently she thinks its time to get over her fear as it might bite her in the ass in the future. With all the weird situations we get into she might be right. Plus, flying is great! I'm sure she'll love it once she gets used to it.

Not to mention the fact that Fred loves flying. Aw, maybe they'll have romantic flights together under the stars. Just like Harry and me. The moon, shinning softly, makes everything glow, our hair rippling in the winds, just us, alone in our own little world as we profess our undying love for each other. Not that I've thought about this at all. Though on reflection my fantasy has a disturbing resemblance to Aladdin. I must come up with a new one.

Better yet, maybe I should make my fantasy a reality. My constant attempts to squash my crush aren't working. Anyways, why shouldn't Harry and I get together? I have many attractive qualities. And he's still really cute, brave, athletic, and well perfect, except for his tendency to brood and his obliviousness to my obvious charms. But I'm sure I can overcome that. I have oodles of moxie and don't take no guff from nobody. Really we're perfect for each other. I just have to make him realize it. Clearly, it is time to scheme.

My first step is to enlist the aid of the sneakiest person I know, my brother Fred. Ordinarily my brother wouldn't be too keen on helping me out with romantic problems but this time I have leverage. Sweet sweet leverage.

I corner Fred at breakfast. I put on my sweetest most angelic smile which I can see immediately puts him on his guard as his back stiffens and he gets a "dear god I'm doomed" look on his face. Fred always was perceptive.

"So, I need a favour," I say as I slid in beside him.

"Really?" he asks in a squeaky voice, his face turning red. I notice he is staring in the opposite direction from where Hermione is sitting.

"Yeah, so I've decided to win Harry and I need you to help me plot," I say coming right to the point. Since I have the aforementioned sweet sweet leverage, there's no need for manipulation. Fred shoots me an incredulous look, shocked out of his embarrassment.

"Why would I help you do that??" he demands. "I have no desire to ever see you with any guy, let alone one who Voldemort is constantly trying to kill!"

"First off, I'm not going to let Voldemort decide who I am or am not going to date," I respond hotly. "He is not going to have that power over me. Secondly, you're going to help me because otherwise I'm going to march right over to Hermione and tell her you love her!"

"I don't like her...that's crazy...you wouldn't!" Fred garbles out. I stare at him.

"Oh Hermione.." I start to shout before Fred grabs me.

"Okay, I'll help you, I'll help," he grumbles.

"There's no need to be so grumpy," I inform him. "In exchange for your help with Harry, I'll give you a hand with Hermione". Fred looks slightly happier after this revelation and we begin to plot. By the end of breakfast we have a plan.


	4. In which a plan is begun

Author's Note: This Chapter is dedicated to snuffly, whose review reminded me of this story's existence. Yeah, I need to stop starting things and not finishing them. This story does not reflect anything that happened in the Half Blood Prince.

As a wait around in Hermione's dormitory I discreetly spray myself with some of Lavender's perfume after borrowing some of her hair potions to make my hair look shiny and smooth. I want to look good in case I run into Harry. Sure, he'll love me mostly for my inner self, but dazzling him with my looks can't hurt. Oh there's Hermione, time to put part one of Fred's and mine's plan into action…

"Hey Hermione," I say as she walks past me to her bed. "I can't coach you in flying after all, because I'm flunking history of magic." She turns to look at me, with a disappointed frown on her face. I barge ahead before she can offer to tutor me. "Don't worry, I just need to spend some extra time in the library. But I've got a replacement teacher for you!"

"Who did you ask?" Hermione says looking concerned.

"Oh don't worry someone great!" I say with tremendous enthusiasm. I pick up my books, put a "this is the best news ever!" smile on my face and rapidly say "it's Fred, he'll meet you at the pitch at four, must study, see you later" and bolt for the door. Best to present people with unwelcome news by blindsiding them with it, so they can't argue with you. Sure enough, Hermione just stood there, when I know had she been in her right mind I would have gotten a whole tantrum about pranks, irresponsibility, and how could I possibly do this to her. I should probably feel guilty about manipulating a friend, but Hermione can be a little stuffy and Fred will be good for her. She needs some fun. Plus I need Fred's help to win Harry. Someone with an extensive knowledge of charms and pranks and the ability to lie with total conviction is an invaluable ally.

Actually, I should find Fred before he meets Hermione, he promised to make me a charm to attract Harry's attention to me at all times or something like that. He was still working out the idea but having Harry constantly drawn to me sounded good to me. As I head out to the common room I see him about to walk out the door with his broom.

"Hey Fred," I call as I catch up to him. "Do you have my charm ready?" He turns to me and smiles smugly.

"Of course it is, little one," He said, still smiling confidently. "It was a simple enough task to perform for a man of my great capabilities!" I hold back a groan, as he hands me a vial filled with a purplish liquid that bubbles faintly.

"So this will continually draw Harry's attention to me?" I asked carefully. Best to make sure Fred didn't just throw random potions together in a fit of laziness.

"Of course it is," he said staring at me with great conviction. I drink the potion as Fred leaves to go get the pitch ready for Hermione's flying lesson. It burned a little as it went down, but didn't taste bad. Rather fruity in fact. I decide to go find Harry and tests its effectivenss, before doing some actual studying in the library, as I really did need to work on my history of magic.

As I leave the room Lavender walks by. "Hey," she shouts when she passes me, "are you wearing my perfume!"

I prepare to lie with my usual panache, when I feel a slight pounding in my head and "Yes, I steal your beauty products all the time, you have so many of them since covering up your disfigurements seems to be your only talent" just falls out of my mouth.

Lavender's face turns bright red with anger and she advances on me. As I prepare to defend myself from disfigurement, damn Lavender for keeping her nails so long and pointed, I think over my conversation with Fred. Wait, he spoke with conviction? Oh crap.


End file.
